1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric socket and more particularly, to an electric socket including a main member, a power control unit, electrodes, and power conduction members. The power conduction members will contact the electrodes to conduct electricity to the electrodes when a plug is inserted. The electrodes are power disconnected for safety. The power control unit is provided with a shutter member that the shutter member is opened only when the plug is inserted, and shuts the apertures in rest of time to block dust and moisture out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, conventional electric sockets are provided with no security control device. They only allow plugs inserted therein. In other words, children may get an electric shock when he/she inserts metal wires or other improper thing into the conventional electric socket. The apertures of the conventional electric socket are open all the time that dust may enter and affect the conduction. The serious problem is when water flows into the aperture that may cause electricity short or leakage. Some conventional electric sockets are connected with a circuit to control the power connection and disconnection in setting conditions. The main problem of such electric sockets is the cost too high and large size to be connected to the common sockets mounted on a wall.